


Sore ga shiawase

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Love, M/M, Sex, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Inspiró una vez más, al sentirse bastante tonto, pero le gustaba mucho el aire que se respiraba.O tal vez estaba todavía muy emocionado para el hecho de encontrarse allí, tanto que todo le parecía mejor.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sore ga shiawase

**Sore ga shiawase**

**(Esa es la felicidad)**

Yuri abrió la ventana, y el panorama que vio a su alrededor estaba tan irreal que casi no pudo creer de estar realmente allí.

No era que no hubiera confiado en Yuya cuando el mayor le había dicho que habría decidido él donde pasar las vacaciones invernales, pero sabía bien cuanto en cuestiones parecidas sus gustos fueran diferentes, pues se había resignado al hecho que por una vez más no iban a estar de acuerdo.

La cabaña donde estaban, en vez, en la nada en medio del Hokkaido, estaba sin duda maravillosa.

No había nada alrededor.

El pueblo también estaba lejos, y Yuri se sentía bien al pensar que durante los días siguientes esa esquina del mundo iba a pertenecerle sólo a ellos.

Inspiró una vez más, al sentirse bastante tonto, pero le gustaba mucho el aire que se respiraba.

O tal vez estaba todavía muy emocionado para el hecho de encontrarse allí, tanto que todo le parecía mejor.

Cerró la ventana cuando empezó a tener frio, volvió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, al acabar de prepararle el desayuno a Yuya.

Cuando se había levantado, casi una hora antes ya, el mayor todavía dormía profundamente, probablemente harto por el viaje del día anterior.

Yuri había intentado de quedarse en la cama, al darse vuelta en las mantas y al acurrucarse contra de él, pero al final ya no había resistido y se había levantado.

Había dado una vuelta más exhaustiva de la casa, luego había salido y se había adentrado unos metros en el bosque detrás de la cabaña, al decidir que tenía que volver con Yuya.

Y luego finalmente se había puesto a preparar el tamagoyaki y la sopa de miso para su novio, con la intención de despertarle, si el mayor no lo hubiera hecho solo.

Puso todo en una bandeja, al verter el café en una taza, y llevó todo al piso de arriba.

Abrió la puerta con un pie, al entrar despacio y al poner el desayuno en el escritorio.

Yuya todavía dormía, Yuri podía oír su respiración pesada, y ver en la sombra de la habitación la manera como se había apropiado completamente de la cama una vez que él se había levantado, al ocupar todo el espacio disponible.

El menor rio bajo, al acercarse a la ventana y al abrir las cortinas, dejando entrar más luz en la habitación.

Takaki se agitó, cogió una almohada y se la puso en la cabeza, maullando algo incomprensible.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, le alcanzó y se arrodilló en la cama.

“Yuu...” murmuró suavemente, al bajarse hacia él y al desplazar la almohada.

“¿Qué? Déjame dormir.” masculló el mayor, la voz somnolienta.

Chinen no se enojó, y se acostó a su lado, al apoyar un codo en el colchón y la cabeza contra una mano.

“Son las nueve y media ya, Yuuyan. Y te llevé el desayuno. Y hay muchísimas cosas que podemos hacer, en vez que desperdiciar el día a holgazanear en la cama.”

Vio a su novio levantarse, y cuando creyó de haberlo finalmente llevado a cabo se vio coger de la cintura y arrastrar bajo las mantas, apretado contra el pecho del mayor.

“¡Yuya! Anda ya, no te hagas el difícil. Levántate, antes que el desayuno se enfríe.”

Takaki resopló, luego le dio un beso contra la sien y le sonrió, los ojos todavía cerrados.

“¿No eres tú el que normalmente quiere dormir hasta mediodía?” le hizo notar, al acariciarle despacio las caderas.

Yuri se encogió de hombros y dejó de tratar de escaparse.

“Lo sé. Pero estoy emocionado, no pude dormir más que esto.”

“Mh. Yo estoy relajado, y quiero quedarme un poco más en la cama. Diez minutos, cariño.” le pidió en tono implorante, todavía acariciándole.

Chinen suspiró teatralmente, y se dejó ir contra de él.

“La sopa de miso va a ser incomible. Y el tamagoyaki va a ser de piedra y el café se hará una bazofia asquerosa.” le hizo notar, pero al darse cuenta que el mayor no iba a ceder lo olvidó, apretándose a él.

“Fue a dar un paseo en los alrededores. Hay una especie de arboleda detrás de la cabaña, anoche cuando llegamos no la había visto. Luego podríamos dar un paseo allí, ¿Qué piensas? El tiempo está bueno, y hay mucha nieve.” le explicó, al tratar de hacerle conversar para evitar que volviera a dormir.

“Me gusta la idea. Quiero hacer cualquier te haga feliz, Yu.” respondió, serio, al apoyar los labios contra su cuello y al comenzar despacio a besarle. “Estás feliz que te llevé aquí, ¿verdad?” quiso asegurarse.

Chinen rio, y asintió con convicción.

“No pienso que podrías haber hecho algo mejor. Nunca fue en la nieve. Y además, estoy feliz de estar contigo lejos de Tokyo y todo el resto. Sólo los dos de nosotros.” murmuró, feliz del hecho de darle la espalda, de manera que el mayor no pudiera verle sonrojar.

Se quedaron quietos en la cama unos minutos más, y Yuri empezaba realmente a creer que Yuya hubiera vuelto a dormir, cuando el mayor en cambio se sentó de repente, dejándole ir y estirándose.

“¡Vale! Ahora me siento bastante descansado. ¿Qué decías del desayuno?” le miró en aire elocuente, al echar unos vistazos a la bandeja en el escritorio.

Yuri puso la mirada en blanco, se levantó y se asomó para tomar la bandeja, metiéndosela en las piernas.

Yuya comía como si no lo hubiera hecho hace días, y Yuri rio más que una vez al verle tomar mordiscos muy grandes, asegurándole sobre el hecho que nada estaba incomible ni muy frio.

Cuando finalmente acabó el desayuno y se levantó de la cama, anunció que iba a ducharse antes de empezar realmente el día, y Yuri sólo pudo reprocharle y decirle de apresurarse, antes de volver al piso inferior.

Se sentó en el pequeño salón adyacente a la cocina, sin hacer mucho más que mirarse alrededor.

La casa era sugestiva, en su opinión, especialmente dado que siempre había sido acostumbrado a vivir en pisos mucho más pequeños y sobretodo más funcionales que escenográficos.

Miró mucho tiempo la chimenea frente a sí, la leña amontonada a lado, y se prometió de preguntarle a Yuya si supiera como encenderla.

“¡Frio!” oyó al mayor gritar al salir del cuarto de baño, y no pudo evitar de reír, al oír luego su sonido de alivio acompañado por el ruido del secador.

Le vio alcanzarle en el salón después de un rato, vestido ya y con el pelo desordenado.

“Podías al menos arreglarte un poco.” se burló de él, al levantarse del sofá y al acercarse a él.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, luego le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura y se bajó para besarle rápidamente los labios.

“Estoy de vacaciones. No está necesario que esté ordenado, ¿no?” le hizo notar, y luego volvió a besarle con más convicción.

Yuri se estaba dejando llevar por el beso, hasta que se recuperó y sacudió la cabeza.

“Tranquilo. Tenemos todo el tiempo por eso, ¿no?” levantó una ceja, pero siguió regodeándose en su abrazo, mientras el mayor se echaba a reír y levantaba las manos, en señal de rendida.

“Vale, vale. Voy a comportarme.” concedió, y después miró afuera de la ventana. “Pues, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Por la semana siguiente estoy a tu disposición.”

Yuri levantó una ceja en aire malicioso, cruzó los brazos y fingió de pensarlo.

“Quiero ir al bosque.” repitió, la cara de repente luminosa. “No parece muy grande, pero podríamos dar un paseo de una horita, ¿no?” le miró en aire casi implorante, consciente del hecho que no era una actividad que le pudiera gustar a Yuya. “Te ruego, ¿podemos ir?” pidió otra vez, tratando de sonar tanto convincente como posible.

Yuya trató de quedarse serio por un rato, pero al final no pudo evitar de reír.

“No me mires como si nunca hubiera pisado en un bosque en mi vida. Para tu información, cuando estaba niño mi padre nos llevaba a los bosques a menudo.” sacudió la cabeza, al hacer una mueca. “Pero, aunque no fuera así, no tienes que rogar. Prometí de estar a tu disposición, pues vamos a hacer todo lo que quieres.” le tomó la cara en las manos y se bajó para apoyar la frente contra la suya. “Mi único objetivo por los días siguientes será lo de hacerte feliz, Chinen Yuri.” subrayó otra vez, antes de dejarle ir para volver al piso de arriba para buscar algo más de abrigo de ponerse.

Yuri se quedó un momento quieto en medio de la habitación, al morderse un labio.

Había tenido que esforzarse antes de responder que no le hacía falta, que le hacía feliz desde cuando estaban juntos.

Estaba emocionado, pero no bastante de dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Hizo una mueca, sacudió la cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos, y luego alcanzó al mayor para cambiarse.

No iba a dejar que nada le distrajera de la misión de hacerle cumplir a Yuya su promesa.

*

“Yuuyan, amor, ¡estaría bien que me ayudaras con estas!” le gritó Yuri a su novio, al verle emerger del maletero del coche, sombrío, con otras tantas bolsas en las manos.

“¿No piensas que deberías ser tú a ayudarme a mí?” preguntó al alcanzarle, abriendo con dificultad la puerta de casa. “De verdad, Yuri, no entiendo la necesidad de saquear el supermercado. Estamos de vacaciones, no en refugio de la guerra.” se burló de él.

Chinen se encogió de hombros, alcanzó la cocina y abandonó las bolsas en la encimera.

“Pero no vas a quejarte tanto durante la comida, ¿verdad, Yuu? Es mejor saquear el supermercado que oírte quejar porque tienes hambre.” le hizo notar, al levantar una ceja y al sonreír.

El mayor puso la mirada en blanco, dejó las bolsas y luego se desmayó en una silla.

“Estoy exhausto.” declaró. “Empiezo a creer que tu plan por esta semana sea lo de agotarme, Yu.”

Chinen dejó de sacar lo que habían comprado, se le acercó y montó sus piernas a horcajadas, despacio.

“Créeme, Yuuyan, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.” murmuró, al bajarse y al besarle, sintiéndole llevar las manos contra sus caderas y meterse a acariciarlas.

Se dejó distraer por un momento, antes de levantarse de repente y sacudir la cabeza.

“Ah, Yuu, ¿Por qué tratas siempre de confundirme? Aún tengo de ordenar todo esto, ¡vete!” le reprochó, al fruncir el entrecejo, mientras su novio se echaba a reír.

“Mira que empezaste tú, ¿sabes?” le hizo notar, al acercarse sólo para darle un beso en los labios, antes de ir al salón. “Voy a intentar de encender la chimenea. Así voy a estar fuera del camino.” prometió, y dejó a Yuri a acabar de arreglar todo.

El menor rio y volvió a trabajar, teniendo que admitir con sí mismo que Yuya tenía razón al decirle que quizás había comprado mucho.

Seguía decidiendo donde guardar que, y entretanto pensar en que preparar por la cena, y mientras lo hacía oía ruidos sospechosos llegar del salón, inclusos unos gemidos de dolor del mayor.

Casi tenía miedo de acabar y descubrir que estuviera haciendo con esa pobre chimenea.

Después de un rato ya no le oyó maldecir, y su voz fue substituida por la música.

Al sonreír, Chinen acabó de arreglar las últimas cosas y fue al umbral de la cocina, escuchando con cuidado.

La música que había elegido Yuya estaba muy buena para poner el ambiente, y Yuri sólo al escuchar se sintió aún más relajado que antes.

Volvió al salón, y encontró al mayor que miraba en aire satisfecho el fuego de la chimenea, y se le acercó al dar unos pasos de baile, al seguir el ritmo de la música.

Takaki le miró y le tiró cerca, sonriéndole.

“¿Qué haces? ¿Bailas por el cuarto, extrañas el trabajo?” le preguntó, y el menor hizo una mueca. “Lo hiciste también hoy en el bosque, cuando me dejaste atrás.” le reprochó, al desordenarle el pelo y al besarle la frente.

Yuri se encogió de hombros y se puso a su lado, un brazo detrás de su espalda, mirando el fuego.

“No lo hago conscientemente. Es algo que me pasa, cuando estoy relajado. Y bailar no es un trabajo, es algo que me gusta.” especificó.

Takaki le apretó más contra de sí, al resoplar en aire elocuente, como para decir que no pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Yuri, por su parte, rio, y luego se sentó al suelo cerca de la chimenea, al mirar fijo las llamas con encanto.

“Fuiste más bueno de lo que pensaba. ¿Fue difícil?” le preguntó a su novio cuando se le sentó a un lado, envolviéndole en sus brazos.

“No mucho. En algún punto arriesgué de prender fuego, pero fue culpa del alcohol.” se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. “Lo que importa es que lo hice, ¿no?”

Chinen no comentó, no tuvo ganas.

Le parecía como si estuviera en ese lugar desde toda la vida, no apeas veinte y cuatro horas, y como si ese fuera el primero momento de descanso que se había concedido todo el día.

Tenía el tiempo de relajarse, ahora, la emoción inicial acallada, y se concedió unos minutos de silencio contra el cuerpo del mayor, repensando en ese día.

Había estado bien con Yuya. No le hacía falta eso para decirle que estaba bien con él, pero durante todo el día había tenido la sensación que hubiera algo diferente en la actitud de ambos, y en la manera como se comportaban el uno con el otro.

Ahora, en el silencio de esa noche, Yuri se sentía como si no hubiera nada equivocado, como si esa fuera la perfección, y sentía que no le habría tomado mucho para acostumbrarse a ese ambiente.

Se arrodilló despacio en el parqué, miró el mayor a los ojos y le sonrió, antes de besarle.

Yuya pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de devolver el beso, al pasarle las manos detrás la espalda y al tirarle contra de sí hasta que el menor fue sentado en sus piernas, al atar las propias a sus caderas y al profundizar el beso.

Cuando se alejaron ambos sonreían, sus caras tan cerca de tocarse.

“¿Por qué ha sido esto?” murmuró Yuya, suave.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, al acercarse aún más a él, los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

“Al hecho que te quiero. Y que hoy hiciste todo para complacerme. Y que...” como esa mañana tuvo ganas de evitar de ser demasiado sincero sobre lo que sentía, pero decidió de esforzarse. “Y que siempre me haces feliz, Yuu. Cada momento de mi vida.” murmuró, al sentirse pronto sonrojar.

Vio al mayor poner un aire retorcido, como si quisiera aguantarse de expresar su satisfacción, pero, aunque intentando, no pudiera.

Pues sacudió la cabeza, todavía avergonzado, y volvió a besarlo para hacer desaparecer el incómodo.

Yuya le pasó las manos en las caderas, moviéndola despacio hacia arriba, al buscar su piel desnuda, al alejarse después de unos minutos para quitarle el suéter, y luego volvió con la boca en su garganta, mordiéndole suavemente.

Yuri, por su parte, se sentía como si no tuviera éxito de respirar correctamente, y guardaba la cabeza de Yuya contra de sí, tirándole fuerte, al sentir la sangre fluir más rápida en su cuerpo, excitándole más junta a cada gesto del mayor.

Se dio apenas cuenta del movimiento para delante de Yuya, y antes de notarlo se encontró con la espalda contra el parqué, calentado por la cercanía con la chimenea, mientras el mayor les liberaba ambos de la ropa que les quedaba y encontraba sitio entre sus piernas, volviendo a torturarle cada centímetro de piel con los labios, y la lengua, y los dientes.

Se dejó ir a la boca de Yuya por unos minutos más, disfrutando las atenciones y su propia excitación, hasta que se recuperó y se levantó en los codos, al sonreír a su novio.

Le puso las manos en los hombros, al invertir las posiciones y al darle el mismo tratamiento recibido, antes de llevar la boca a su sexo, pasando lentamente la lengua alrededor, provocándole.

Yuya se lo dejó hacer por un rato, antes de cogerle las caderas y hacer que el menor le montara, al darle la espalda.

Le forzó a doblarse, y cuando Yuri volvió a trabajar donde se había interrumpido, envolviendo su erección entre los labios, sintió al mayor tirarle más cerca, al tenerle firmemente las caderas y al empezar a prepararle con la lengua.

Chinen le dejó ir, gimió en alta voz y se desmayó contra el cuerpo de Yuya, y le tomaron unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse a sentir esa lengua contra su cuerpo; luego, volvió a ocuparse de él como si fuera una competición, como si el uno intentara de hacerle perder el control al otro.

Cuando Yuri sintió los dedos del mayor unirse a su lengua se empujó más contra de él, y al mismo tiempo se bajó, dejando que la punta de su sexo le tocara la abertura de la garganta, sintiéndole temblar al contacto.

Ninguno de los dos iba a resistir mucho más, y cuando Yuri fue a punto de rendirse se sintió levantar de vuelta, y Yuya se sentó, haciéndole sentar encima a él y dejando que su pecho adhiriera con la espalda del menor.

Al tenerle firmemente la cintura le levantó, bastante para que lo sintiera presionar contra su cuerpo, y luego empezó a penetrarle despacio, dejando que sus caderas le fueran al encuentro para tomarlo completamente.

Cuando Yuri se encontró de vuelta sentado contra de él cerró los ojos, al disfrutar la sensación de plenitud, de calor, y al echar la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla contra un hombro de Yuya.

El mayor no esperó mucho antes de empezar a moverse, empujando arriba mientras el menor iba al encuentro de sus movimientos, al crear pronto un ritmo rápido, que bien expresaba la urgencia de ambos de tener más.

Yuri llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, entrelazó los dedos con el pelo de Yuya y le empujó la cabeza contra de sí, haciéndole llevar los labios a su cuello, y el mayor le mordía fuerte cada vez que sentía su cuerpo apretarse a su alrededor, en correspondencia con los gemidos más altos de Chinen.

Cuando el menor le sintió llevar los dedos a su sexo y empezar a moverlos rápidamente, no pudo resistir; llegó al orgasmo con un grito más alto que los precedentes, cerró los ojos y gimió el nombre de Yuya, y luego se desmayó contra de él, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerse solo.

El mayor, pues, tuvo que utilizar sólo sus fuerzas, y siguió levantándole y empujando dentro su cuerpo, por un tiempo que a Yuri le pareció interminable, pero que al final resultó ser breve, hasta que Yuya también perdió el control y se corrió dentro de él, al intensificar la insostenible sensación de calor, todavía abrazándole fuerte mientras se dejaba ir por atrás, tirándole encima a sí.

Yuri trataba de recuperar aliento, mientras sentía el pecho de Yuya subir y bajar rápidamente, al intentar de hacer lo mismo.

Sonrió, al girarse encima a él de manera de poderle mirar a la cara.

Se extendió adelante y le besó los labios, mientras el mayor llevaba los brazos detrás su espalda, acariciándole perezosamente.

“Pues, antes que me saltaras encima, estábamos diciendo que te hago siempre feliz.” le provocó, al reír, y Yuri le dio un golpe en el hombro.

“Estábamos diciendo, antes que _tú_ me saltaras encima, que es tu tarea la de hacerme feliz.” especificó, ya sin vergüenza, mientras el mayor se echaba a reír.

“Ah, cariño... nunca dije el contrario, ¿no?” le preguntó, al levantar una ceja, mientras Yuri sonreía con satisfacción.

“Déjame levantar.” le dijo luego, al luchar contra su agarre. “Tengo que preparar la cena, y me distrajiste.”

Tuvo éxito de levantarse, pero no de ir muy lejos, que Yuya le cogió las muñecas y le dejó recaer contra de sí.

“¿Por qué tienes prisa? Relájate un poco, quedémonos aquí diez minutos más.”

Yuri levantó una ceja y suspiró.

“¿Va a seguir así toda la semana con tus ‘diez minutos más’?” se burló de él, pero no trató de moverse. Hizo como había dicho Yuya, y apoyó la cara contra su pecho, al mirar a la chimenea, relajado.

“¿Lamentarías si fuera así?” murmuró el mayor, y Chinen sacudió la cabeza, sin responder.

No, no habría lamentado si hubiera sido así.

Tampoco habría lamentado quedarse toda la semana tumbado encima a Yuya, a mirar el fuego de la chimenea, dejándose ir a su calor y a el de la piel del mayor contra la propia.

Estaba feliz, en ese momento, así como lo estaba desde el momento cuando Yuya había entrado en su vida.

Al final, Yuya había perfectamente logrado su fin.


End file.
